swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Focus 2: Makashi
Philosophies of the Makashi fighting style are introduced. The Force Sensitive Student learns how to make fluid motions and advances. Name: Makashi Focus Career required: Force Sensitive/Jedi Level granted at: 14 Lesson granted at: Force Sensitive Fundamentals V *'Cooldown timer:' 15 seconds *'Duration:' 60 minutes *'Effect:' ** Strength +50 ** Chance to land a critical strike increased *'Range:' Self *'Notes:' As with all Foci and Stances, activating this skill while it or any other Foci or Stance is active will deactivate that skill. For example, if you have Ataru Focus already active and try to activate it again, it will deactivate Ataru Focus. Also, Stances and Foci cannot be used at the same time. Star Wars Lore Form II: Makashi or The Contention Form was the second form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. After Form I's proliferation as a saber combat technique, Form II, or Way of the Ysalamiri, came about as a means of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. It was described as being very elegant, powerful, and requiring extreme precision, allowing the user to attack and defend with minimal effort, often wielding the blade one-handed for greater range of movement and fluidity. The form relied on parries, thrusts, and small, precise cuts—as opposed to the blocking and slashing of the other forms. It required very fluid movements of both the blade and the body. Feints would also be commonly used to confuse or set-up their opponents for a trap, a tactic that Count Dooku commonly used in his duels during the Clone Wars. Dooku was a master of Form II to the highest degree, fighting with the precision built into the ancient technique. The handle of his lightsaber was curved, allowing for better manipulation of the blade during parries and thrusts. This was apparently common during the early years of the Republic, when many of the Jedi used the Makashi form. When Darth Tyranus wielded this form, it devastated the Jedi; the system of Jedi training immediately before and during the Clone Wars did not prepare many of them for the finesse and precise movements of a form bred for lightsaber dueling. Precise footwork and movements are required for maintaining proper distance from the opponent during defense and/or when moving in for an attack. The blade manipulation required for this form was very refined and required intense focus. Timing, accuracy, and skill, rather than strength are relied on to defeat your opponent and with a skilled practitioner, the results were extremely potent. When ranged weapons such as blasters came into play or more than one opponent was present, however, the advantages of this form became obsolete. During the time of the Clone Wars and many centuries preceding it, the Jedi Order seldom practiced this technique. There was, if at all, so little lightsaber-to-lightsaber and melee combat involved in a Jedi's life that many in the Order didn't bother to teach and/or learn it as it was thought impractical. During this era, Niman and Ataru were the more popular fighting forms being taught and learned. Makashi, however, was very common during the younger years of the order, before the advent of blasters, when melee weapons were abundant. Sith lord Exar Kun, for example, was a Form II master at his time. To most Jedi, Makashi did not seem to have much use; however, to a Sith or Dark Jedi, learning and mastering Makashi would have been a goal. The drawback of Makashi would be a relatively lower level of defense against blaster bolts. When fighting a stronger opponent, an Makashi user must be careful not to try and match them power for power. As mentioned before, Makashi users rely on timing and precision in both movement and blade manipulation, often wielding the blade one-handed, while the opponent tires himself for an easy victory. Thus, they are not able to generate much kinetic power, often associated with two-handed slashes as in Djem So. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Jedi abilities